The Party of Fun
by MissVenusVixen
Summary: Harry and Draco know what they like and they aren't afraid to have a party for it. There is one thing that does catch the couples eye, though.


**Hi! So I know it's been a long time, but hopefully you like this! If you have any requests just let me know!**

* * *

Harry looked around the room, surveying the party that he and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, were throwing.

They had been a couple for a around three years now. Shortly after the war had ended Harry had discovered that he was actually bisexual. Shortly afterwards he realized that he had a crush on the blond Slytherin and had gotten the nerve up to ask him out. Within months of their first date they had become an official couple (featured many times in the Prophet) and had fallen hard. And now that Harry had moved into the Manor they threw dozens of parties where they were able to mingle with friends and business partners of Malfoy Holdings, the company that Draco had inherited from Lucius Malfoy a few weeks before he was sentenced to the Azkaban for life.

This particular party that Harry and Draco were holding happened to be one for their more open minded friends. This list was short, but still of a decent length, allowing for around 50 people to attend tonight. The party in question was an exhibit party. It was, however, not the usual exhibits.

The exhibits shown were people in various positions and states of undress, most with only some sort of a bondage costume. All of the people hired to be shown were willing participants who enjoyed this sort of thing, so no one was worried that they were being forced.

To Harry's left there was a line of three naked people, two women and one man, who had their arms and legs strapped to a table so they was forced to keep their heads to the surface of the table with their asses in the air. Each of their asses had a bottle of expensive wine shoved job was to pour the wine for the group of party goers.

To Harry's right there were two people, identical male twins, who had all sorts of food laid out on and around their nude forms. They were slowly kissing, only adding to the sultry display of food and drinks.

Other people who were hired were being sat upon the single men's laps so that they may enjoy a lap dance, or were wondering around in leather and chains so that they would easily be pulled around and kissed.

Spotting his boyfriend across the room, Harry smiled. The man was talking to a woman who clearly thought that she would be able to bed his boyfriend for the night. She was running her fingers over his arm, leaning in and allowing her ample cleavage to spill over, and over all making an utter fool out of herself.

Moving towards the pair, Harry was stopped by an employee.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, please. What can I do for you, Ken?"

"The clear plug in my ass. It's slipping slightly and I need it pushed in." The large muscular man sighed. "See, I'd normally ask my girlfriend to help me, but she's giving a lap dance at the moment, and as you can see my hands are a bit tied at the moment," he said, raising his hands a bit to show the rope that bound them together.

"Yeah, no problem, man." Harry grinned. "Just turn around and bend over for me and and stick it in a bit better."

"Thanks. This means a lot," Ken spoke in his deep voice. He turned around and bent over so Harry could see his ass better.

Reaching forward Harry moved the plug around a bit, then pushed it in deeply. "There, that should do it."

"Thanks."

Nodding in response, Harry continued to his boyfriend.

"Mrs. Jenningsworth, I can promise you that I really don't want to have sex with you." Draco pushed the woman off his lap gently.

Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I can really quite assure you that you don't have what Draco likes as part of your anatomy, ma'am."

Realizing the implication, the woman blushed. "I do supposed that if I don't have what you like then it isn't worth it, is it, my dearest?"

"No, it isn't worth it in the slightest."

The woman, standing up, kissed Draco on the cheek one last time. "Shame. It would have been nice to have been fucked by you." Then wandering off she disappeared in the crowd.

"So, will that hurt any business deals?"

"No, she was only after me since I own this place and can afford to throw these types of parties."

"Ah."

"Hey, how much do you think it would cost to buy that man's costume from him at the end of tonight?"

Looking to where Draco was pointing, Harry saw that it was easily the sexiest costume in the room. The man was wearing strips of leather that bound his arms together behind him and a ball gag that had spit dripping from his mouth and onto his chest. People kept stopping by to take the spit dripping from him to rub it over his rock hard dick. By now the man was slick and shiny from all the sweat and saliva.

"Hmm... No idea. We could pay it though."

"Wouldn't you like me in that?" Draco asked, standing up and moving to stand behind his boyfriend."

"Yeah..." Harry murmured, feeling his dick harden just a bit at the mere thought.

Draco reached into his boyfriends pants, rubbing his a bit. "Oh?"

"Fuck... Draco... Not now..."

"Why not?" Draco asked, nipping his ear. "You do want me in that, laid helplessly on our bed, just waiting for you to fuck me..."

Harry grunted. "Not right now. I'll talk to him about buying the costume, okay?"

Bitting Harry's neck, then speaking Draco said, "Sounds perfect, babe."

Then letting his boyfriend go, Draco watched as Harry hurried over to the man. Sometimes Draco wondered who really was the dominant one in their relationship.


End file.
